


Ficlets

by SkullAvis



Category: BnHA, bnha/mha, mha
Genre: Drabbles, Freeform, Rarepair, Sentence Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullAvis/pseuds/SkullAvis
Summary: Drabs





	Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Found prompts on tumblr so yeah why not write a few drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman Kaminari and Human Yaoyorozu

“If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve.” He whispered looking at the other with a faint smile.

”I know...” The other teen mumbled sitting cross-legged and wiping away her tears.

”Hey,” He chuckles quietly patting her shoulder reassuringly, “You shouldn’t be crying Yaoyorozu, what would the others think if they see you crying outside near the ocean?”

Yaoyorozu shakes her head letting her feet touch the water as the waves began to slightly pick up beside the giant rock she was sitting but not too much to drench her.

“I don’t think they’d mind. Besides, there’s no one but us out here, Kaminari.”

Kaminari nods, ”Hm... that’s true.”

A moment of silence meets them as they glanced towards the bright moon. The wind's breeze feeling soothing at a night like this.

”...Do you have to go?”

Kaminari hums as he swims next to the giant rock and places his satchel onto it, his tail also resting on top of the rock comfortably, “Yeah... it’s hunting season. The more food we gather the more we’ll be able to live around here peacefully, you know? At least that's what my mom tells me.”

“But a season? Does it really take that long? I mean, the local fish shops can sell you—”

“It’s winter silly, of course it does.” His gaze softens at the worry expression the girl is giving him, “I appreciate the concern Momo, really I do. But it’s just better this way.”

Yaoyorozu sighs and then pulls something out from her bag, "Take this with you."

Kaminari tilts his head for a moment at the object she placed onto his hands. 

His gaze lingers at it, "Your... Matryoshka Doll?"

"So you'll remember me while on your hunts."

The blond looks up in surprise but then he shakes his head and chuckles, "I'd never forget about you, you know that." He grins at her direction, "Thank you Momo, I'll treasure it."

Yaoyorozu smiles in return, "I hope you do, Denki." 


End file.
